


take your mind off of it

by thanatopis



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, One Night Stands, Takes Place During The Holiday Edition Comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanatopis/pseuds/thanatopis
Summary: Jesse doesn't care who she is, he just wants a good distraction.





	

The plan hadn’t been to stay for very long.

Originally, Jesse stepped into the quaint bar to get out from under the heavy drizzle of cold rain threatening to fall in sheets. However, as he sized up the hole-in-the-wall and ran his eyes over the bartender’s impressive inventory, Jesse decided he’d stay until someone made the smart decision of discontinuing service because Jesse didn’t have any self-control when it came to his liquor.

That’s when Jesse heard the soft piano keys of _Baby It’s Cold Outside_ playing softly overhead and his nose wrinkled up in a wince. He wasn't quite too fond of the holidays. He never had any good memories to make them worth celebrating, however Christmas was reserved as the very worst one.

Memories that weren't too kind flashed unbidden; his ma working a late shift, the ghost of his deadbeat dad persistently present with Jesse’s thoughts over what could’ve made him stay, an accumulation of men trying to fill that abandoned role, and disappointing him each and every time until Jesse learned not to place his hope into strangers.

He was alone--a common theme in his life--continuously on the run from anyone who had one good functioning eye, a heartbeat, and a copy of his wanted poster with his face plastered onto the front. The price of his bounty was large enough to have several hunters from all over the globe interested in catching the cleverly aloof cowboy from the west.

He’d probably skip town tomorrow, just to be safe.

Jesse just hoped he could leave unnoticed and not cause a scene. He’d had enough of this cold, dreary weather anyways. He yearned for some place warmer, some place sunnier, where the brim of his hat wasn’t just for show but served true purpose, shielding his eyes from the glaring sunlight.

Regretfully, Jesse always caught himself thinking of home more and more during this time of year. The red mesas, the mountains that spanned miles, the otherworldly delight of watching the sunset and seeing the stars appear like magic, a tail of the Milky Way visible from his backyard.

Jesse took a long, burning swig, foregoing the modest glass tumbler for the bottle. He made a gruff sound in the back of his throat when the bartender gave him a long considering look, but otherwise, the old man went back to wiping down his bar with adoring care.

Jesse was feeling sorry for himself; it was hard not too when he saw random civilians--friends and family--smiling and laughing together, making him realize all over how alone he truly was.

He drank until the number of people inside the bar dwindled to two.

Too-blue eyes caught Jesse’s own over the rim of his glass and the pity party he’d been throwing ever since he hit the hard stuff was completely forgotten, replaced by an unwise curiosity and fascination.

Jesse had noticed her long before they were the last occupants, but kept to himself, only taking a curious peek when he knew he could get away with it. It was the alcohol that made him foolishly bold and brazen.

The woman had that particular aura about her-- _trouble._

Since birth, Jesse always seemed to have a knack for getting into the thick of it. Watching her, the woman made Jesse appreciative of the color purple in a way he never bothered to think of before. Jesse had never seen a shade so vibrant or inviting--a hue that made him want to look for far longer than he was probably allowed.

The woman gave him a small, secretive smile that curved one side of her mouth higher than the other, attractively cocksure. Jesse eyes fell to her mouth; a sweet little thing; full lips, stained a rich, plum purple that looked absolutely pluckable from where she ran her lips over the rim of the crystal glass, purposeful and slow.

Jesse huffed, amused, as his brow rose, raising his glass towards her in a gesture of good faith.

Her back was against the wooden edge, elbow propped up onto the bar allowing her to lean back leisurely. Her body communicated openness and invitation, so Jesse got up, spurs clinking loudly with every step he took.

Jesse tipped his hat, which made the woman chuckle quietly. The laugh sounded more mocking than anything else, but even so, the noise had been the best thing he’d heard all day.

“Mind if I sit down?” Jesse asked and waited for her permission before shifting into the stool next to her. “Feelin’ awfully lonely and I sure could use a good conversation to take my mind off of it.”

The woman watched him closely from under the fall of her thick lashes. Her head tilted, the movement reminiscent of a dainty bird as she looked at him with consideration before humming quietly to herself. Her finger coyly traced the around the edge of her glass, eyes wicked.

“A conversation isn’t going to make you forget how lonely you are during the holidays,  _cowboy_.”

Jesse angled his body so that the V of his legs bracketed her own.

“You got something else in mind, sweetheart?” Jesse asked, feeling his mouth stretch with a wide grin that he didn’t bother to stifle.

Jesse earned a loud, sardonic snort for the endearment, but otherwise the woman continued to seem interested. His eyes followed the path her tongue took as she wet her lips in a slow pass. Jesse had the urge to reach out and trace her bottom lip with the pad of his thumb.

“Follow me,” The woman said as she slid gracefully off the stool. “Try and keep up, cowboy.”

* * *

To put it simply; Jesse was overwhelmed.

It wasn’t his first rodeo--not by a long shot--but he was this close to losing his grip and tumbling right off this bucking beauty.

There was an unspoken acknowledgement that Jesse was not the one in charge as he was rolled over onto his back in a flurry of limbs. The woman he had dubbed _violet_  braced her hands on his shoulders, and rode Jesse’s cock with an enthusiasm that threatened to grind his back molars into dust.

Her pussy felt like every good experience Jesse had ever had wrapped in beautiful bronze body that was soft around her thighs and belly. He made sure the metal of his artificial arm was warm before he bracketed her sides, indulgently smoothing over her round hips, tracing up the hourglass of her figure before he grabbed generous handfuls of those big, decadent bouncing breasts.

She moaned for him--deafening and wanton--as she thrashed her head to the side and bit into her bottom lip, lashes fluttering like moth wings on fire. She paused only momentarily to shift onto the balls of her feet so that she had the full advantage of those powerful thighs slamming her down onto Jesse's cock.

The bed springs in Jesse’s crappy bed began protesting loudly as she fucked him shamelessly--unapologetic with her pleasure in a way that made Jesse’s balls throb and draw in close towards his body.

“Jesus, sweetheart,” Jesse groaned appreciatively, thumbing over her nipples until she ordered him to start pulling and pinching them instead.

With a curse, Jesse rolled the tight nubs between his fingers as he got his feet under him, rocking his hips up to meet her mid-thrust. She made a disbelieving gargle of a sound before her lips parted on a keening moan when Jesse continuously hit that spot deep inside that had her rising on her toes.

“ _Y_ _esss_ ,” She hissed, throwing her head back, squeezing one of Jesse’s pectorals for balance as she moved her other hand in-between her legs, feverishly circling her clit with purple painted fingertips.

It was only when Jesse was seconds away from busting that he realized he wasn’t wearing a condom. Hadn’t even thought of putting one on.

He gripped her hips tight,  but not to stop her.

Jesse did the exact opposite of what a supposed gentleman would do; he slammed her down harder, the tempo increasing, the mess on their thighs aiding the loud, fleshy slap of skin. He’d apologize for being careless later when his brain wasn’t currently located in the head of his cock. She felt too good, looked too good, and it would’ve been a shame to keep her from that orgasm she’d worked so hard for.

“C’mon sweetheart, come for me,” Jesse breathed. “ _God-_ -you’re so fucking gorgeous.”

She came like how a rocket goes off; lighting up from the inside, giving off sparks as she screamed and jerked on top of him, positively gushing where they physically met. Jesse came only seconds after with a ragged groan and his eyes closed, colors exploding behind his lids as his cock pulsed and flooded her insides with a wet warmth.

She undulated her hips slowly with a satisfied hum that reminded Jesse of dripping honey, riding out the last of her orgasm before she carefully pulled off of him. She collapsed beside Jesse, pointedly making sure to keep a small space between their bodies as she subtly turned away from him.

Jesse pushed back his sweat damp bangs and watched her from the corner of his eye, huffing a laugh under his breath at the clear message.

Not a cuddlier then.

Jesse didn’t know why he was disappointed by that fact.

“Not bad cowboy, not bad at all,” She said hoarsely, taking several moments to catch her breath. Jesse tried not to preen by how affected she sounded--that it had been his cock that had her cursing and whimpering for more.

“You give me too much credit, sweetheart. That was all you and those gorgeous legs.” Jesse said as he reached over towards the end table where he haphazardly placed his cigars onto while they’d been tearing and pulling at each other’s clothes. He managed to snag them and his lighter before they could find their way onto the floor.

“Want one before you take off, sweetness?” Jesse inquired only because he could tell by the sudden tense of the woman’s shoulders and how her eyes immediately glanced  towards the door that she was eager to leave. He briefly wondered what kind of life she’d led to make her so cautious.

She smiled at him, knowing, and there was something about her eyes that Jesse found himself constantly captivated with.

Suddenly, Jesse didn’t want her to go; he wanted to go to sleep with her back pressed snugly to his front, wake her up with his tongue on her pussy, and then fuck her deep and slow.

She noticeably hesitated when she leaned in to give him one last parting kiss before swinging her legs off the edge of the bed and collecting articles of her clothing from the floor.

Jesse watched her after he’d lighted his cigar, eyes lidded. He wanted to remember this woman he’d probably never see again and commit her to a bittersweet memory he’d reminisce about when he saw that particular shade of purple.

“Take care of yourself,” Jesse said as a goodbye, giving a two fingered salute.

The woman looked over her shoulder at him as she was halfway out of the door, hand lingering on the knob.

“I always do.”


End file.
